lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ukumbusho Tradition
The Ukumbusho Tradition is the thirty-sixth episode of The Lion Guard and the tenth episode of Season 2.http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/the-lion-guard-the-ukumbusho-tradition/EP023162190041?aid=zap2it Synopsis Makini and the Guard are excited to attend their first Ukumbusho but bees threaten to ruin the important celebration!https://www.tvpassport.com/series/the-lion-guard/304170 Summary In Mizimu Grove, Ma Tembo is ordering her herd around in preparation for the upcoming Ukumbusho celebration. As they prepare, the Lion Guard enter the grove, followed shortly by Makini. The mandrill apologizes to Ma Tembo for her tardiness, and she is directed to a pile of fruits to be used for the peace paint. While she gets started, Ma Tembo speaks with the Lion Guard, asking if they are ready. While Kion is enthusiastic, the rest of the Lion Guard lack his spark, though agree nonetheless. After Ma Tembo directs them to a place where they can rehearse, Mtoto and his mother notice Beshte nearby. Mtoto races over to inform his hero that he will be playing the strongest elephant, while his mother takes the role of bravest. As Makini tries to decide which paints to use, Zito and Johari arrive for their paint. Makini overworks herself, unsure of which color she should choose. After reminding herself of shwari, she calms herself and concludes that if there's no wrong place to start, then there cannot be a right place to start either, allowing her to pick a color of her own choice, to begin with. The Lion Guard practice their role, but Fuli speaks too quickly to match the feel of the scene. When Ma Tembo starts to have doubts, Timon and Pumbaa arrive to coach the Lion Guard. Although hesitant, Ma Tembo allows them to help nonetheless, taking all the help she can get. Suddenly, she remembers that the previous Lion Guards have always been lions. Although the Guard can't do anything about this, Makini offers to paint them to look like lions. Ma Tembo is happy about this, though reminds her that she must finish painting the sunbursts on the elephants. Since this is Simba's first Ukumbusho, she is adamant that it must be perfect as it's first Ukumbusho ever since Scar destroyed his Lion Guard. Makini gets to work and is soon finished with the job. The Lion Guard have mixed feelings towards their new appearance, but as Timon and Pumbaa reveal Fuli, she, in particular, believes her appearance to be 'ridiculous'. After pushing Timon away after he tries to snuggle her soft fur, Kion assures his team that they all look terrific. Makini, noticing the sun, quickly leaves to paint the rest of the elephants. Timon and Pumbaa then step in to assist the Lion Guard with their lines, assuring them that they know more about how lions act than anyone in the Pride Lands, having raised Simba. Kion tries to protest but is silenced by Timon. The Lion Guard then resume practicing. Meanwhile, Makini continues to paint the elephants, though runs out of yellow paint halfway through Zito's sunburst due to painting the Lion Guard. As tensions rise, Kion and Ma Tembo arrive to see what all the fuss is about. With Kion trying to find a solution that will work for both sides, Makini is then given some extra time to locate some more yellow paint and she does so, finding some yellow flowers. She shoos the bees surrounding them and returns to finish her job. With time slipping away, Mtoto's Mom practices with Bunga. However, the honey badger struggles to remember his line. Nearby, Timon is also struggling, with not being able to understand the Guard's line with a branch in their mouths. Pumbaa suggests not taking the branch, but Kion reminds him that it's the whole point of the scene. Timon is angered by his refusal to change the act, but Ma Tembo arrives to let them know that the King has arrived. While Makini paints the final sunburst, Ma Tembo speaks with Simba, who is excited about the event. With several elephants and Simba's Pride all waiting anxiously around Mizimu Grove, the event begins, with the Guard singing May There Be Peace, and telling the tale of Askari, the first Lion Guard leader, and how he brought peace between the elephants and lions, agreeing to protect each other and everyone who obeys the Circle of Life. The event runs smoothly, until a swarm of bees suddenly arrive, chasing the elephants away. With everyone trying to avoid being stomped on, Kion leads the Lion Guard away to stop the elephants from causing accidental damage. Unable to calm them, they question another group of elephants who have stopped stampeding along the way. Fuli is quick to notice that the elephants that aren't being harassed by the bees are those that were not in the show, and Kion exclaims that they need to wash the paint off the elephants since the bees are after the pollen from it. Unsure of how they will find enough water in the Dry Season, they proceed until they discover Vuruga Vuruga's Herd ahead of the elephants. Fuli races ahead and tries to warn them, but Vuruga Vuruga does not recognize her in her costume. When the buffaloes refuse to move, Fuli pretends to be an unknown creature, feigning an attack on the herd. Scared, they run away, leaving Fuli feeling a little bit better about her costume. She returns to the Guard, and they notice Mtoto spraying dirt onto the bees. Kion suggests getting Fuli to direct Mtoto's spurts onto his paint and she does so. As the paint is removed, the bees disperse. Mtoto thanks Beshte for saving him (much to Fuli's chagrin), and Ono quickly locates the elephants heading towards Sehemu Pass. Since the elephants will get stuck there, the Guard follow Ono's shortcut to beat the herd to the pass. When Ma Tembo gets stuck as expected, Mtoto spurts dust onto her head, removing the paint and the bees in the process. After Beshte moves her out of the way, Mtoto and Ma Tembo repeat the process on Zito and Johari. Noticing that his mother is still missing, Ono locates her on Mapango Cliffs. The Lion Guard (and Mtoto) quickly race away to save her. When they arrive, Kion prevents Mtoto from heading up, fearing the weight will bring the cliff down. Instead, Bunga bounds up, and leaps onto the rampaging elephant's head. He eats the bees, which causes her to become aware of her surroundings. As she panics, Bunga soothingly reminds her of her lines, and that they're the bravest. This calms her, and they head back, narrowly avoiding the cliff falling down. Back at Mizimu Grove, Ma Tembo apologizes to Simba, explaining how bee stings in the trunk are very painful. She assures Makini that it wasn't their fault, and Makini suggests finding more yellow paint to try again. But Kion suggests trying it without anymore paint. Ma Tembo is hesitant to break with tradition, so Simba suggests looking at it as starting a new tradition. Ma Tembo agrees, Mtoto removes the paint from his mother, and the new Ukumbusho begins. Appearances Characters Locations Groups Animals References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Media